


Servant

by propheticfire



Series: Virrow Week [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Food, Hand Feeding, M/M, Role Reversal, Slight Sexual Innuendo, Virrow Week 2020, drabble-ish, established relationship? first time doing this? you decide!, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Harrow surprises Viren with breakfast, and a proposition.
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Virrow Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Servant

“Breakfast in bed? Harrow…”

“Sit up, before it gets cold.”

Harrow waits until Viren wiggles up into a sitting position, then places the tray over his lap. Carefully, he climbs into bed beside him. Viren reaches for the fork, but Harrow stops him.

“Let me.”

With his fingers, he plucks a melon chunk off the tray and holds it to Viren’s lips. Viren takes the fruit into his mouth, lingering slightly around Harrow’s fingers. A drop of juice escapes, and Harrow catches it with his thumb.

“Shall I serve you again, my Lord?”

Viren’s blush is all the answer he needs. He withdraws his hand, perhaps more slowly than necessary, and selects one of the bite-sized savory pastries, fresh from the oven. Again he hand-feeds it to Viren, who lets out a pleased groan. A few flakes of the crust catch on Viren’s lips. Harrow leans in to kiss them away.

“Are you always so messy when you eat, my Lord?”

“My King—”

“None of that.” Harrow kisses him again. “Not today. Today, I am your servant, if it please you my Lord.” He picks up another chunk of melon and offers it. “At least… At least until I get tired.”

Viren’s eyes twinkle as he takes the fruit. “I was going to ask how you’re even up this early. But since you are, I suppose…there are ways you could be of…service.”

It’s Harrow’s turn to blush.


End file.
